gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Harutora
Harutora is a background character in Ginga Densetsu Weed, Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion and Ginga: The Last Wars. He is the son of Kurotora and is the last-born brother of Kagetora and Nobutora. As well he is the nephew of Akatora and Chūtora and the cousin of Buru, Dodo, Shigure and Shōji. Appearance He is a white and black brindle with black left ear, a black mouth, a black circle around his right eye, gray markings on the top of his muzzle, and black eyes. Ginga Densetsu Weed 'Hōgen Arc' Kagetora, Ken and George visit Kurotora and his sons to get help in the battle against Hōgen. Harutora joins them along with his brother Nobutora. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion Harutora and other Ou armys have caught in the volcanic eruption. When Gin and Akame share the flock into two packs. He survives and is one of the Ou armys who Kurohabaki Jinemon locks the mine. Later, the dogs are released and they participate in the final battle Masamune Kurohabaki against the packs. Ginga: The Last Wars Harutora is among the dogs when Monsoon attacked. He manages to help protect Weed when he is badly injured by the bears, but is injured himself when he attacks Monsoon to protect Gin. He continues to fight bravely but as with the others is badly injured and placed in a makeshift prison by the bears who have now claimed Ou for themselves. Many days later, Harutora and the rest of the dogs are rescued by Mole and his group. Barely able to walk due to injuries and being cramped in the prison for so long. Shortly after, Harutora and other Ou army are resting in the grass during a storm. He watches as his brother Kage tell their father to leave it to him and will act as decoy. Kagetora tells everyone to get out while he get eaten and will not die at once. Kurotora tells him that's stupid and he's not getting eaten. Kurotora says that he's prepared to die but he's speaking with spirit. Kagetora knows that and tells Kurotora that he's son of Tora-ge after all. He say that he's just not gonna die. He tells Monsoon that his uncle, Akatora took Akakabuto's eye and gave his own life for that. He watches Kagetora charge at Monsoon and bit Monsoon's left eye. Monsoon hit Kagetora, he fell on ground and Monsoon run away. Mel and Akakamakiri ask Kage if he's alright and he says yes relieved to hear that his brother is alright. Then, he was met by Orion's group and was told that Monsoon was scared off by humans. Shortly after he and the others heard a helicopter from up above, upon seeing it Harutora wishes for the humans to give Orion and the others support. Then, Harutora begins to hears the victory howls of their comrades proud of their success they begin to join in too. Next, Harutora is seen sleeping in the grass unaware how much time has passed and he goes to see if everyone is alright to which they are. Then, he is alerted by his father that someone is coming thinking it was Monsoon and Akakama stands up to defend them which leaves the kai ken surprised that he could stand up and used his strength fighting the bear when he was here. It turns out it was Orion and Tesshin who tells them that they found Monsoon again but he got away. He her Orion says he'll never forgive Monsoon for what he did and won't let him get away Harutora and the others see hunters searching for any remaining bears and his father tells them not to be afraid and that these humans are they can trust. The Kai Ken tells them not to bite the humans especially Akakama he warns him that if makes enemies they can't work together. Then, he is treated by Daisuke for his injures along with his father and the others Hidetoshi couldn't take in. With his wounds healed, he and the other injured dogs regroup and are joined by Gin, who left Daisuke's care to check on them. Feeling defeated over their losses, the army spend their days and nights cuddled together for comfort before Andy, Yamabiko, Bon and Orion leave to find Sirius. When morning comes Harutora hears Kyoshiro chew Orion out for sending his friends away. Having enough of Orion's attitude Kyoshiro decides to give Orion a thrashing and Gin gives the okay. Then, watches Kyoshiro challenge Orion to a fight even though the kishu lost. He saw Orion crying in tears saying that he stayed behind for the sake of everyone because the Ohu Army needs a true leader. After Orion's returning visit from Akame and the others, he hears that everyone is doing well. Harutora goes with everyone to search for the lost sickle but after days of searching it's no where to be found. With Kyoshiro thinking that Orion isn't leader material anymore they all choose Cross to be the new boss with Kuro agreeing and when Orion returns. He hears Orion say that he is going to learn some new secret ninja techniques he picked up from Akame. Believing in the young pup he follows the others to watch Orion. Seeing the young pup's skills Harutora and the others want to try too but when kai ken takes a swing but he doesn't do the same as Orion. He hears from Orion what he learned in a day took Akame two years to learn as the training continues he becomes impressed with Orion's progressed and gets encouraged to keep training. Then, he hears that Rigel and Rocket have returned but bring a bear cub and charges at it with the others when Kyoshiro goes to attack the cub he becomes astonished that Rigel flipped the kishu over with ease after Rigel explains everything the kai ken becomes surprised that Sirius wants them to raise Chibi until he becomes an adult. Harutora watches Rigel and Rocket convince Orion not to kill Chibi. Then, when his father hears Orion talk disrespectfully towards his comrades and calls the pup a brat with his father reminding if he wants to be a good solider he needs to watch what he says. When he hears that Orion is trying to protect him and everyone in Ohu Kage hears his father say that he doesn't need protecting from Orion. He also sees Orion pointing his bamboo stick at his father convincing the pup to attack him but is stopped by Jerome and watches in horror as Orion almost attacks the shepard. He watches Kyoshiro give Orion a beat crying in tears but soon the tears turn into laughter as everyone runs back up the hill. Trivia *In the only colored manga image of him, his pupils are strangely missing. Category:GDW Characters Category:GDWO Characters Category:GTLW Characters Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Kai Ken Category:Japanese Breeds Category:Minor Characters Category:Children of Ohu Soldiers Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Kai Brothers Category:Brindle